His Slave
by Kylrawr
Summary: I might appear as a slave to some, but deep down I know I'm more than a slave to him. Slaves don't get treated the way I do, you'd believe me if you would see the way he looked at me when there is no one else around…" SxK


"**I might appear as a slave to some, but deep down I know I'm more than a slave to him. Slaves don't get treated the way I do, you'd believe me if you would see the way he looked at me when there is no one else around…"**

**Note: Thanks for clicking to read! This is my first Fan Fic EVER; I've been reading fan fiction off of other sites when I was finally directed to this site by a friend! I always really liked the Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing, so I'm glad to be finally writing my own Kagome x Sesshoumaru fic! It's slightly AU, and sad to say, there will be some Sesshoumaru OOC (but I'll try not to lose his Sesshoumaru charm!) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (I need one of these I'm assuming since everyone else uses it!) I don't own Inuyasha.**

---

The tall regal man walked in to what would appear to be a prison, but it was far worse than that. Ear piercing screams assaulted his ears, soft crying, and hysterical laughter accompanied the other unfriendly noises. The inside was dirtier than a pig pen, smell of rotting flesh, urine, and feces swarmed over him it was hard for him not to cringe his entire cold emotionless face into a look of pure disgust. Although when he took reign he vowed to never be like his father and keep slaves, paying peasants was a taunting task, and they expected to be treated humanely.

Strolling casually through the aisle of confinements, he didn't tease the thought of how the girls ended up in such a place. Some pleaded for him to help them escape, some screamed and hid in terror from him, obviously girls from villages under his reign. Others looked like lifeless dolls, the bruises where evidence they had the will beat out of them.

A husky sleazy looking gentleman sat in a chair off in the far corner, seemingly unbothered by the noise and smell around him. Another disgusting human that didn't deserve his time, he quickened his pace, figuring he might as well finish this quickly before the stench sticks to his body.

"I assume you are the one who keeps these…women." He said struggling to label the girls as women. The man who seemed to be relaxing looked up at him and gave him a good up and down. Inwardly he sighed; another person who is going to be incompetent towards him didn't seem like an enjoyable conversation.

"Aye, who's askin'? You are lookin' for something good to warm your bed at night, or just some wenches to do your housework for ya'?" The man stood up and proved to be very tall as well as very wide, but he was far from intimidating.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, I pity you being so uneducated to not know who I am as you operate near my lands. Your abrasive voice tells me you must hail from the North, so I'll let the disrespect slide." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the man, he was well known, very few mountain villagers from the North or very few wilderness villagers from the South have not heard of them, mostly places who were unaffected by the war that took place some years ago between the East and West. People nearly bowed to him in the East, just like they try to grovel at his feet in his home lands. Humans were annoying and pathetic that they rely on his rule to make their lives easier.

"Aye, don't matter. Ya' goin' to buy a wench or what?" The man rolled his eyes brushing off the powerful demon. Sesshoumaru glared at the man, but soon his face melted back into its normal emotionless mask. He glanced around the area briefly inspecting the girls, none were appealing to the eyes but that was something minor he could deal with.

"I need some strong women, some will be cleaning, others will do gardening, a few will aid in the kitchen, I also need some durable women to work in the stables. Some will be privileged enough to serve as personal servants to me and my guests when I have them. I would never lay with any of these filthy humans. So don't bother trying to sell virgins to me, I don't care. Bring me a selection and I'll give you my final answer." Sesshoumaru stood as tall and proud as he could; the smell was making him more and more agitated.

Soon shackled women lined up in front of him, most of them looked worn and tired obviously from working hard in their villages then being damned to a place like this. He eyed most of them over making sure they would be low maintenance, most of them were peasants, probably sold to bring money to the family. While some appeared to come from more wealthy families, they were obviously kidnapped.

"These women are fine. I'll offer a flat rate for them; I don't care what you normally charge." He couldn't help but be slightly pleased with the fear in some of the women's eyes. He was just as his name stated; Killing Perfection.

"Aye, I can accept that. But ya said ya needed some personal servants, I have quite a looker, got a mouth on her, but with someone like ya I think ya can whip her into shape. Normally would ask more for virgins but this one is gettin' on my nerves!" The grotesque man held a long chain, he gave a sharp tug and soon a young raven haired girl fell at his feet. He noted she did have a nice slender figure, but he was sure she was just as plain looking at the others.

Her head shot up and soon his golden eyes locked with deep chocolate eyes. Her long feminine lashes added to her overall innocent appeal, her skin was flawless and smooth looking. She looked well kempt but didn't look like she hailed from anywhere he's ever been.

"Fine." He stated coldly, the girl held a defiant, spiteful look in her eyes, he didn't bother trying to make out the muffled words that spewed from her mouth, he was sure he'd be thankful she was gagged. The men traded handshakes and 'product' much to Sesshoumaru's distaste.

The women were soon chained together, and then shuffled out of the building, he figured most would be terrified of him so this would go along smoothly, he had his aide Jakken, escort them into the uncovered wagon.

As he began to relax a bit, though you could never tell because his face was an empty mask, he soon discovered he might have made a mistake, as the youngest and most attractive one fell to the ground, on top of his aide. Growling he didn't want to deal with a defiant slave so soon.

"Stupid wench! Get off of me!" Jakken's shrill voice echoed through the area, causing more of a scene then there already was. He watched on as the girl, again, let a string of muffled words escape her mouth, her language was offensive at best. The situation was annoying and humorous at the same time, the young human girl was getting the best of his aide and just proved she was going to be more of a hassle than he wanted.

"Jakken, is this _human_ getting the better of you?" Sesshoumaru said in more of a statement form rather than a question. Jakken panicked from underneath the young girl and tried to wiggle himself free.

"No, my Lord! That's absolutely not the case at all, she's just a bit heavy so that's the only reason I'm struggling." Jakken elbowed and flailed trying to pull himself out from under the human slave before Sesshoumaru delivers a beating on his head for making a scene.

Sighing quietly, he walked over and lifted the girl up by her throat, squeezing just enough so his claws barely dug into her flesh. His cold golden eyes met once again with the deep chocolate hues of hers. He narrowed his eyes slightly, silently making his point, but was met back with a menacing glare.

"Girl, you don't know me very well, but let me make this clear. To me you are disposable, I can add you to a waste pile just like I would a piece of fruit I chewed up and spit out." He said darkly tightening his grip lightly to cement the point.

Muffled obscenities assaulted his ears again, he had to admit the girl had courage, but the feeling of the goose bumps on her neck let him know she did value her life to some extent; he then chucked her carelessly into the wagon with the other girls.

---

The travel back to his castle was uneventful, but he stayed thoroughly entertained. Since the sun had set, the other slaves have huddled together and drifted off to sleep, but not the youngest. She sat closest to the back, and glared daggers at him the entire time. He would stare back occasionally, not giving her much to look at as he casually strolled behind the wagon. He expected her to try and escape so he stayed behind the wagon.

His castle was soon in sight, but still off in the distance, the sky was slowly becoming brighter as the sun rose behind him. Glancing back at the girl who's been holding a one-sided staring contest all night, he noticed her glare softened a bit. He figured with the sun rising behind him she finally saw him as the attractive demon he really is. Letting slide a small smirk, he locked eyes with the girl, she looked away quickly before looking back at him with the same spiteful glare she held the entire trip.

"Jakken, get those horses moving faster, this has already taken longer than I wanted. I want to feed these slaves and bathe them before sending them off to work." He stated plainly, looking back at the girl he figured he could knock her down to size letting her serve his guests coming the next day.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jakken shouted obediently, the slaves stirred groggily in the back before they were all launched backwards from the sudden burst of speed. He chuckled as the young girls narrowly dodged the pile of other slaves. His chuckled was met with another stare that would probably be intimidating to another human, but it just raised a smirk from him.

---

As the slaves shuffled out of the service dining area, he barked commands to lesser demons who obviously worked for him. As the other demons split the human slaves into small groups, Sesshoumaru plucked out the one he had special plans for.

"What's the big idea?! Pulling me around by my clothes like I'm some animal. You've got some nerve, mister." The young slave spat out at him. He left before they took off the gag so he didn't get to hear her mouthy remarks. The redness on the one side of her face shown that she must've voiced her opinion the entire time she dined.

"Animals are a lot more pleasant to be around. Silence yourself, you're coming with me to bathe and to be assigned a uniform." He grabbed her by the arm then and started dragging her down the hall.

"As if! I would never bathe around _you_, the other girls told me exactly what happens to most 'slaves' especially young ones like me, I will _not_ be a toy for your demented pleasures, elf boy!" she hissed at him putting up a fight every step he took, before he stopped in his tracks and glared down at her.

"Elf boy? I don't even know what that's supposed to mean, girl, but be warned, this Sesshoumaru does not tolerate mouthy females, human or demon. Either you behave and silence yourself, or I will silence you." Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and growled lowly, making his point solid. He was pleased when the girl suddenly went rigid.

"Demon? Are you living in a fantasy world? There's no such thing as demons! They're only mythical creatures." The girl looked genuinely confused, "though that would explain the odd green man…" she mumbled seemingly to herself. Annoyed with the chatter, Sesshoumaru dragged her down the hall to a separate bathing room. She has stirred his interest, he was well traveled and as far as he knew everywhere had demons.

Shoving her into the room that was lit by sunlight beaming in through the numerous windows, the steam started to slowly soothe him, although he could remain calm in any situation, he was still a very impatient demon. He closed the door behind him and slid the heavy metal locking device down before glancing over at the human girl who was in awe of the greatness of the bath house.

He smirked, he was sure she never seen such a sight before in her short life, his elaborate scheme was definitely unlike anything else, high windows let the sunlight beam down to the natural hot spring he enclosed in beautiful rock walls. The ground was also stone spare a few places of grass that were strategically placed.

"Girl, take in this sight because this bathing quarters is not meant for slaves and this will be the last time you see it." Sesshoumaru stated as he looked her over, the brown, revealing kimono was on all the other slaves but hers was a bit tighter, probably to show off her body. He disliked humans, but he disliked some humans more than others, particularly the ones who would capture women or buy them from villages to trade as slaves. Though he didn't feel much better than them, paying for housekeepers, he brushed it off knowing he would treat his slaves a bit better than most slave owners did.

"My name isn't girl, as everyone around here seems to think it is. It's _Kagome_, thank you very much." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Sesshoumaru down, he was becoming annoyed again with her mouthy responses but he did admire the fact she seemed unafraid of him. He was determined to change that soon, he wasn't about to have a human make him look like a fool.

"Whatever, _girl, _now tell me, where exactly are you from? You look like you're from a different place than around here." He noticed similarities in her and the other girls, but overall she looked healthier, and out of place, her facial features were more defined, and her eyes were larger. If it wasn't for her face, her body would have made her look older with its well defined curves, and her large breasts. She was definitely taller than all of them, and more attractive.

"It's not girl, for the last time, my name is Kagome! _Ka-go-me._" She turned her back to him fuming, he felt his patience being worn thin, and he decided to amuse her before he decapitated her.

"Don't dodge the question, Ka-go-me. Where are you from? Did your family sell you as a slave or where you captured?" he moved closer to her and felt her aura beating against his, she had a strange elevated spiritual power, but it wasn't significant enough for him to worry about.

"I would tell you if I remembered! I don't know what happened to me, but I can only seem to remember my name and fragments of my life, and of course basic survival skills. The last thing I remember happening to me before I was captured was being pulled into a dark space, when I woke up I was in a well, I yelled for help, and then I was captured by a bunch of men." Her voice went from angry to soft, the anger left her eyes and she seemed frightened for the first time since he saw her.

"I see, so you were attacked, and somehow lost your memory. Tell me about what you remember, maybe I can help you." He brushed his long silver hair over his shoulder, watching her with his famous blank expression.

"Well, I remember that when I was dragged into the hole… it was my 15th birthday. I remember someone younger than me being there too, but I don't remember his name, or if he was related to me or not. I remember a shrine but nothing special about it, and some words that I can't place objects too, like television and homework…" she rubbed her cheek absentmindedly while she rolled over the sparse memories in her head.

"I see, I don't know those words, and there are several shrines so without any special identifying information I can't give clue as to which one you might have hailed from. As far as the well, there are plenty of those too. Those words are also foreign to me, right now time will probably give you back your memories. Though if I were you I'd want to forget, because your life is here now until you become unable to work, or die from disease." He tossed a piece of cloth at Kagome, and set down a few clay pots that held different plant extracts.

"Don't even think I'm undressing and bathing in front of you, pervert!" she shouted, her voice was pleasant when she spoke normally, but when yelling it was like someone was grinding their claws against a rock. Sesshoumaru growled lowly but his face remained emotionless.

"I was leaving to retrieve more appropriate attire for you, don't think for one second I'd want to see some disgusting human nude, you have nothing to offer me." He pointed to a small hang with various cloths of different sizes hanging. "Dry with any of those you like, use any of the scents I provided you with to bathe, I expect you to be exceptionally clean when I return. You're a personal servant for my guests and I, and you must look and smell appealing." He soon turned his back to her.

"Wait! You never explained the thing about demons, I mean, I'm assuming you're a demon and I can feel other demons, like a weird pressure around me when they're near. It's not the same with humans, I think…" she looked very eager to learn, but he couldn't be bothered.

"You never asked, I'll explain later, bathe, your scent is disgusting. Don't drown while I'm away, either, girl." He exited the bathing quarters slamming the door shut, his nerves completely worn down.

"IT'S KAGOME!"

**---**

**Note: I hope you all liked it! I don't know if the other chapters will be as long as this one but I'll definitely try! Remember; this is my first fiction, so constructive criticism is very welcome, but don't bash me! I said this was slightly AU because it still takes place in Feudal Japan, and Kagome will still meet the others, just in different ways.**

**Please let me know if you liked it! And/or what you don't like about it! But remember to be nice!**


End file.
